


At Least I Still Have You

by Melodyka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodyka/pseuds/Melodyka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if you lost the child you were expecting with Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least I Still Have You

**Author's Note:**

> Get your tissues ready! This one's short but I still got emotional while writing it.
> 
> I got the idea from miscarriage imagines I saw somewhere in the archive.

_How was I going to tell him? He'd surely go on a rampage and take me along in it._

We were about to become parents of a beautiful baby girl, but nature prevented it from ever happening. I had a miscarriage while I was on my way to work. He hadn't found out yet, and at the moment I was too shell shocked with the event to even think of how he would react.

As I came to terms with it, I began to feel like I was to blame. I probably should've rested more, or maybe I didn't eat something I was supposed to. He was probably going to be angry at me and if he didn't kill me, he'll most likely break up with me and dump me on the first planet he could find.

I was being tended to when I heard one of the medics hesitantly pick up a communication device to alert the commander of what happened. Almost inmediately he hung up and in a matter of minutes he showed up.

I panicked and avoided all eye contact as he entered the room. The medics were still cleaning up explaining what happened to me. I heard his steps as he approached me, making me tremble more than I already was.

"You have no reason to be afraid of me", he said taking my chin and making me look at him, "You're not responsible for this, okay?". I had forgotten he could look into my mind. Still ridden with guilt I said, "I'm sorry..."

He took my face with both hands and looked at me straight in the eyes, " **No!** You're not apologizing for something that was out of our hands! Never feel like this was your doing! It just... happened...", he finished with a broken voice as tears pooled in his eyes and pulled me in for a hug.

I could hear him sobbing softly over my shoulder. "I should've taken better care of you", he whispered, "I bet she was gonna look just like you. If she had the Force I could have trained her. But... my baby is gone...", I cried with him as the medics finished cleaning up and left us alone.

The tragedy touched us both deeply, mostly Kylo. He had enough light in him to let me into his life and start a family. He hoped to become the father he thought he never had. But he would never have the chance. It was a terrible feeling that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy.

After hugging and crying for a long while, Kylo separated from me. A faint smile formed on his lips as he caressed my face, "At least I still have you", and he leaned in for a much needed kiss.

"We'll get through this. I'll be here for you no matter what"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the sobfest!


End file.
